User blog:Leonetta4ever/Interview with Candelaria Molfese!
Hey guys! So, today I have a new interview for you all! Here I've got an interview with Candelaria Molfese, and I'm going to put it n the wiki magazine, so for now, enjoy! :D Interviewer: Hey Candelaria! We know you are just as spontaneous and outgoing as the character you play, Camila; and you always laugh and smile and have a lot of fun during interviews. But other than that, what makes you happy? Candelaria: Yes, I'm a very spontaneous, outgoing and talkative person and I always smile and I'm happy, on the set of Violetta, and in the personal life as well. But now that I think of it, I think the happiest moments of my life are the ones I spend with my family: because they are the most important people in my life and I adore them! I: Does your family mean a lot for you? C: Of course they do. Both of my parents supported me to follow my dreams and do what I like, but they also taught me that I need to work really hard and fight for what I want. And of course, I'm where I am now with their help. I: You have a lot in common with your character Camila, does that mean you're dreaming of becoming famous? C: Well, of course. This is my dream job. I love acting, dancing, singing. I'd do anything not to lose this big opportunity I was given! I: Since you work on Violetta, your life has changed a lot, and now you're travelling even more, do you remember your first trip without your family? C: Sure, I remember perfectly! The first time I traveled without my parents was when I went to visit my father, who lives in Mexico. In the daytime, when he was at work, I was visiting the city hoping I get the chance to see a lot of things in the time I was there! I explored a big and new city for me all by myself, it was a unique experience I'll never forget! I: Do you have something you are really attached of in a special way? C: I never get off my finger this ring my mom gave me when I turned 15. I only take it off when I have to. I: Have you ever lied to your parents? C: Yes, sometimes, and I still remember one of those times. I really wanted to go to a party, but my mom didn't let me. I really wanted to go so I told her I'm going to sleep at my friend's house. And then I went to the party. But then I felt guilty and I told her everything. But she forgave me anyways, and she said she appreciates my honesty. I: Now let's talk about love some more. What do you do when you try to be romantic? C: First of all, I make sure I look pretty, I do my make-up, get some nice clothes and of course, accessories! Then I send an invitation for dinner, doesn't matter if it's at home or in the city, it just needs to be an intimate and romantic place. But sometimes I want to go to the movies, I really love romance movies! I: Can you tell us a few words about your first love? Can you remember it? C: Yes, you never forget your first love! I first fell in love with a guy when I was 15. He went to the same school as me, and his name was Santiago. Ok, that's all for now! I'll try to find more, of course! But for now, bye! :D Category:Blog posts